Broken Candy
by Glen Baskerville
Summary: A Break Slash Fic.


"Haaa..." "haaa..." Gilbert panted heavily, as he laid completely bare on the floor.

"My, my Gilbert-kun, is that really all you can hold out for?" Break playfully laughed,  
as he licked the moist sugary substance from his lips.

"O...Oz..." Gilbert tried to mumble.

Break stood up, and gave Gilbert a swift kick to the chest.

"Aaah!" Gilbert screamed, being flipped over.

"Master Oz this, and Master Oz that...who was it who kept you entertained all these years, while that boy was trapped in the abyss?" Break asked angrily, as he searched through Gilbert's clothes.

"I...I can't do this anymore, I don't want to do this anymore!" Gilbert cried out.

With a smile, Break found what he was looking for.  
*CLICK*  
Break shoved a gun into Gilbert's mouth.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Gilbert tried to yell, his voice muffled by the gun.

"Just shut up, while I have my fun, would you?" Break smiled, as his hand slowly glided across Gilbert's chest,  
finally reaching a small patch of hair at the bottom.

"Aah..." Gilbert weakly squealed, as Break tugged on the object hidden within the patch of pubic hair.

"Gilbert-kun is so cute, he sounds just like a little girl..."  
Break smiled, as he watched Gilbert's penis begin to rise.

"My, my, Glibert-kun, pulling yourself back together so quickly, after already giving me such a nice treat...I'm so thankful." Break grabbed a hold of Gilbert's growing cock, causing Gilbert to squeak slightly.  
As Break pulled the gun out of Gilbert's mouth, he slowly lowered his head towards Gilbert's penis.

"Stop it Break! I already told you-" Gilbert began, before hearing the click of a gun loading.

"I already told you, I wanted to have some fun tonight, Gilbert-kun, don't make me do anything either of us will regret." Break smiled, as Gilbert grew dead silent.

Lowering his head, while still keeping the gun pointed at Gilbert,  
Break slowly began to lick Gilbert's penis.

"Aaah...Your lollipop is as delicious as ever." Break began to giggle, as he sucked Gilbert's cock.

"Aaah...aaaah! I'm going to cum!" Gilbert began to scream.

Break quickly flipped Gilbert over, slamming him on his face.

"Now, now Gilbert-kun, that's no fun...Let me have a chance to get a little hard too." Break smiled dementedly, as he spread Gilbert's legs.

"Oh hey, don't forget about Emily too!" Break smiled, holding out his doll.

"Hell no, Break! Don't you dare put that damn doll in my ass again!" Gilbert yelled angrily.

"I think we're forgetting who's in control here, hmmm?" Break hummed, jabbing Gilbert, with the gun.

"Let's have some fun with little Gilbert-kun now, Emily." Break smiled,  
as he took off his pants.

Placing Emily in between the cheeks of Gilbert's ass, Break began to relentlessly thrust his own penis into Gilbert's ass, pushing the doll deeper and deeper within.

"OOoh, Oooh god, it hurts!" Gilbert began to scream.

"Stop being such a pussy." Break laughed, as he could feel Emily being pushed all the way into Gilbert's intestines.

"I-I can't hold it any longer!" Gilbert cried.

"If you don't wait for me, I'll shoot you." Break sighed, annoyed, at Gilbert's lack of self control.

"It's...it's coming out, I'm cumming!" Gilbert screamed.

*BOOM*

an explosion of semen, and blood, Break pulled the trigger of the gun, as Gilbert climaxed.

Gilbert cried out, in pleasure pain, as the blood and sperm dripped down his leg.

Break snickered slightly, as he watched Gilbert write in pain.

There was a knock on the door, grabbing both Break and Gilbert's attention.

"Hey, is everything alright? I thought I heard something." a voice came from the other side, Oz.

"O..Oz.." Gilbert tried to mumble.

With a smile, Break dropped the gun he was holding, and walked over to open the door.  
"Hello, Young Master Oz, so nice for you to join us." Break grinned, opening the door.

"Wh-whoa.." Oz gasped in surprise, not expecting to see Break's family jewels, and Raven...

"I...um didn't mean to interrupt anything, didn't know you and Raven were into that kind of thing." Oz gave a false laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come now, Master Oz, you simply must join us." Break's grin become larger.

Gilbert tried to get up, muttering at Break to stay away from his precious master; but after becoming limp, Gilbert was drained of energy and unable to move a muscle.

"No..umm..I should really check on Alice, she's a bit confused, y'know, coming here after being in the abyss for so long." Oz laughed, preparing to leave the awkward situation.

"Heh...Hey Oz-kun...where are you right now? Really...?" Break stared deeply into Oz's eyes.

"Eh...what do you mean?" Oz began to ask, before Break kneed him in the balls.

"Gah! What the heck Break?" Oz yelled, falling down in pain.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Young Master Oz, I want to fix a snack." Break grabbed Oz by the throat, and began to drag him.

"D-don't you dare do anything to him Break...If you hurt Oz, I'll kill you!" Gilbert screamed, from the floor.

"Awww...little Gilbert-kun is jealous? Don't worry, I'll come back for you once I'm done." Break smiled.

"Gilbert..?" Oz gagged, as Break pulled him to the kitchen.

"Ah yes, Raven's actually your cute little servant from ten years ago, but don't worry about that right now; We're going to have some fun, Young Master Oz." Break laughed, lifting Oz off the ground, and slamming him onto the kitchen table.

"You...you're not really my type Break, sorry." Oz tried to laugh.

"I see...well if that's the case." Break frowned slightly, before ripping all of Oz's clothes off. "I'll just have to kill you." Break laughed.

"Wh-what..? You're joking, right Break?" Oz asked confused, maybe it would have been better for him to stay in the abyss.

Break reached his hand over the kitchen table, grabbing a blender. "Let's play a little game, Oz-kun."  
Break playfully smiled at Oz, dropping the formality of his speech.

"A...game?" Oz was half afraid to ask.

"Yes, a fun one at that." Break slammed the blender onto the lower half of Oz's body, and hit the pulse button, causing the machine's blades to spin furiously.

"What...what are you trying to do?" Oz asked angrily.

Break watched the blades spin, little Oz's penis only being a few inches from the blade.

"Just trying to have a bit of fun, before I get rid of you." Break bared his face into Oz's chest, biting on his little man nipples.

"This...this isn't even funny Break!"  
Oz wanted to try and escape, but if he moved, it could very well be the end of his future sex life, for good.

Oz's mind traced over all the cute girls he wanted to bang, as Break licked his nipples.

"Aaah! Shit, I got hard!" Oz screamed, as the blades of the blender ripped into his penis.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Oz screamed, as Break turned the blender off.  
Oz stared horrified, at the sight of his own battered dick.

Break lowered his head, taking a large slurp, of the blood that spewed from the erectile tissue of the penis, along with the large quantity of sperm leaking out; before chewing slightly,  
as he swallowed the large shaft that had completely been shredded off.

"Carmel-y with a hint of nut...Master Oz tastes just like a snickers bar." Break joked.

Oz remained silent, appearing to have just given up.

"Hmmm, that's no fun, you've already come to accept the situation?" Break asked him,  
with a frown.

"Heh...yeah...it doesn't really matter." Oz laughed, giving Break a fake smile.

Break dropped Oz on the ground, as he grabbed a knife.

Placing the Knife over Oz's heart, Break smiled.

Oz let out a sigh, as he prepared himself.

"Now, now, Oz-kun...it won't be ending this soon, I still need to cum."  
Break laughed, stabbing the knife slightly into Oz's chest, avoiding sticking it directly into the heart.

"Guh-gahh!" Oz yelled, as Break carved a small orifice leading to the boy's heart.

Break put his finger on Oz's lip, with a smile. "I'm going to rape your heart, Oz." Break stated,  
dead serious.

"You...you're going to do what now?" Oz asked in surprise, as he watched Break tug at Oz's wound, making it larger.

"That should do it." Break smiled, as he squeezed his penis into Oz's chest.

Slamming his penis against the pericardium around Oz's heart, Break let out a large moan.  
"I'm going to break through, I'm going to cum for sure." Break thrust-ed his penis into Oz, trying to break past the walls of his heart.

"Uuuhh...uhhhh..." drool began to drip from Oz's mouth, as he lost consciousness.

"Aaaaah! This is it, I feel Young Master Oz's delicate heart beat!"  
Break laughed, the ultimate rush.

*BANG*

a shot fired behind them.

"Ahhh...aaah..." Break began to cough blood all over Oz's face, as he turned, to face the one who shot him.

"Gilbert-kun...such a spoiled little brat..." Break squinted at the naked man holding a gun at him.

"I...I warned you dammit, Break!"  
Gilbert yelled, his eyes filled with tears.

"So noisy..." Break sighed, picking the knife back up, and throwing it at Gilbert's face.

The Knife scraped the top of Gilbert's head off, causing brain matter to ooze out, as the nude man fell on the ground.

Break tried to stand up, removing his penis from the inner walls of Oz's heart.

"Aaah...ahhhh...Like this..." Break moaned, looking down at his dick, soaked with blood.

As the life started to fade from Break, he began to give himself a hand-job, jerking his penis back and forth.

Finally, after so much effort, a stream of thick sticky sperm shot out, spewing all over Oz and Gilbert's dead bodies.

"Aaaah...Oh well, I guess in the end, it was a nice fuck." Break muttered to himself,  
before finally falling to the ground himself, dead.


End file.
